The Most Dangerous Game Ending
by Nepoleon
Summary: A story I finished for my English Honors class.


Rainsford woke up the next morning. As he sat up he rubbed his forehead recollecting the events of last night.

Rainsford arose from the bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. When he came out he rummaged though Zaoff's closet finding a new attire to wear. The ones he had on currently were torn and bloodied. As he redressed he thought about what Zaoff had said about the other people who unfortunately winded up on this island. Now he had to find where he had kept them.

Rainsford fixed his clothes and stroked a hand though his hair, taking a deep breath. He walked out of the room, down the hallway, down the stairs. Rainsford came upon the kitchen and looked for something to eat. After he had his fill he went in search of the other hostages. Rainsford opened door after door until he came upon a large wooden door. He put his ear to the door and heard voices and footsteps. He knocked on it shouting, "Hello?"Then someone suddenly knock back on it shouting, rather frantically, "Hello, Hello, Please let us go!" Rainsford yelled back, "I am not General Zaoff, my name is Rainsford and I killed Zaoff. I'll get you out!" The woman then shouted happily to the others. "Oh thank heavens! Sebastian! Ciel! Grell! Danielle! Everyone! Someone came to save us!" Rainsford could hear several loud whispers and gasps. Rainsford then tried to unlatch a larger wooden board that held the door closed from the outside. After a Heave or two Rainsford chucked the board on the floor and the door finally opened. Light poured into the room. Rainsford first saw a tall pale man dressed as a butler would be with…strange eyes, a boy with blue hair and an eye patch on his left eye, in a fancy attire. The boy looked like a doll almost. To the far right were to black females and a long blood red haired fellow, wearing red glasses and almost as tall as the black haired man. He also wore a butler outfit with a long opened coat as red as his hair.

A strange looking group Rainsford observed. "Ho! Ho! Thank you sir!" One of the two ladies bellowed. "No problem." Rainsford said. Everyone walked out of the room.

"Hm Sebastian...interesting how you couldn't have gotten us out..." Ciel said annoyed.

"I apologize master but I would have broken a nail." Ciel's visible eye widened in surprise and he stammered, "S-shut up."

Sebastian chuckled.

Rainsford watching the rather amusing site spoke up asking "what are your names?"

A tall girl came up to him, smiling brightly. She then pointed to the red headed man. "That's Grell! Hes upset because Sebastian rejected him...again!" The red haired man sniffled. Rainsford LOL'd in this mind.

She then pointed to the blue haired boy, "That's Ciel." The blue haired boy then cleared his throat and said "Yes, Ciel day to you sir and thank you for freeing us."

Rainsford bowed slightly, "You're certainly welcome."

The girl smiled and then pointed to the tall black haired man with the red eyes. As Rainsford glanced at him a shiver went down his spine. "That's Ciel's butler."

" One hell of a butler at that." Sebastian added.

The girl pointed to the girl holding Grells hand and patting him on the back. " That's my good friend Chelsea and my main ho-!"

The girl name Chelsea cut the girl off with a glare and scowled.

"Um hi." Chelsea giggled and said meekly with a slight smile. She then went back to smoothing her friend. "Its ok Grell, its ok you still have me, right?" The male then started to wail, "Why Sebby? WHY!" The girl than held him patting his back looking rather annoyed.

"AND...I'm Danielle. Nice to meet you!" The girl Danielle took and shook Rainsford's hand comically.

"The pleasure is all mine."Rainsford shook back, smiling at the girl's zeal.

After getting to know each other Rainsford then said," Let's get going now." Rainsford led the group out of the mansion. On their way out Ciel quietly said, "My mansion is much better than this slum."

"Indeed sir." Sebastian agreed.

As the group came out of the mansion they were greeted by snarling, growling hounds. Rainsford backed up. "It seems they are still hungry after I fed Zaoff to them."

Sebastian went in front of Rainsford and glared at the mutts and they sped away tripping over each other. Rainsford looked on in amazement. Sebastian cleared his throat snapping Rainsford out of it.

After walking through the jungle for a couple of hours the group finally got to the beach. Rainsford turned back to them. "Ok we can make a fire. That should get a boat's attention."

"Please allow me."Sebastian offered. Rainsford nodded his head and Sebastian went off for fired wood. Rainsford made a pit and when Sebastian came back the fire was made. As black smoke rised in the air, Rainsford hope that they'd all get off the island increased. After a few hours Grell noticed something appearing on the horizon. And shouted,"Hey! I see something!"

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed. "I hope its not another cloud that looks like Sebastian's face!"

" right," Rainsford started. "I see..I see a a fairly large one at that."

Rainsford was was a boat came closer and someone was yelling up on the it came even closer Rainsford realized it was his boat."Wittney…must be.."

The boat finally reached shore and Wittney was on the deck smiled Wittney said, "I see you brought along friends."

Rainsford then said rubbing the back of his head, "It's a long story." Everyone boarded the boat.

A long story it was indeed.

The End

Sebastian than closed the book."Alright I read the story."

I smiled, " What do you think?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Its absolutely-" He was then cut off. "Garbage." Danielle finished.

I stared at them and then turned my head and hit it against the wall repeatedly in defeat.

Grell patted me on the came up to me and whispered it was creative.I still continued to hit my head until Grell pulled me away,saying, "How droll."

As Sebastian walked off Danielle then jumped on his back, startling him and yelled, "THE END!"


End file.
